Princess bella Volturi
by the Vampire of Gorillaz
Summary: Bella is part of the Volturi, Aro is her father, Marcus her Uncle and Cauis her mate.a coven try defeat the Volturi so the Volturi send Bella to Forks... what happens... bella cant speak English ? how does she talk to the Cullens ?... REVIEWx
1. saying Goodbye

**A/N heya guys im gunna do a fanfic where Bella is from the Votluri. The volturi princess actually and she has any power she wants. She also dosnt speak English.**

Bella POV

I had to leave Volterra so that Father and uncle Marcus could help out Caius defeat a no mad army of vampires that have it out for the Volturi. I begged to stay but Caius being the loving mate he is said I should stay out of it and go to forks were another Clan of vampires live. The Cullen's he says. There vegetarian, the only down side is I have to make myself sound like I have a beating heart and act human, and they don't know im Princess Isabella Volturi the most powerful vampire that has ever existed. You see I have this power or powers where I could think of a power and it would happen and sometimes if I like that power it comes instantly to me. At the moment Im always a mind reader and tracker. My favourite part of my power is when I needed my room redecorated I just thought of what I wanted and it happened.

Anyway so know im saying goodbye to my father Aro, My Uncle Marcus, best friends Alec, Demetri and Felix, along with my shopping friends Heidi and Jane. The one im really sad to be saying goodbye to is my one true love and my mate Caius.

'Vi amo tutti, e quando torno mi porterà doni. Demetri, Felix e Alec si comportano le vostre anime. Jane e Heidi Spero di avere dei vestiti nuovi quando torno e mi metterò alcune. Unly Marcus e padre posso prendere la Bugatti Veyron preghiamo preghiamo preghiamo preghiamo preghiamo ...' **(A/N google translate the italian) **father and Uncle Marcus knodded and i squeled in delite. '...Caio e ti amo con tutto il cuore, e vorrei non dover lasciare voi, ma lo faccio e spero ci vediamo presto. Rimanere fuori dalla mia stanza TUTTI voi a parte Heidi e Jane che devono rifornire il mio guardaroba. ti amo ma devo andare piano privato solito aspettare per sempre. i love you. Arrivederci' i kissed Cauis deeply and walked towards the private jet that Uncle Marcus got me for my birthday last year.

They all waved to me and i was off. I went into the lounge area where i had a bar installed, you see vampires can have alcahol i dont know why. It takes more bottles then a human to get drunk so were good at that atleast. I pulled out my Iphone 5 and started sexting Cauis, he said i could text him or phone him when ever because parrently he will always have time for me. Luckily i know how to type and write in English i jsut cant speak it. Awkward right expecially when an english or american vampire comes to us, i cant say a word.

To- Cauis

Heya sex god,

i needed something to pass the time for the next what 18 hours (**a/n sorry i dont know how long it takes to get from Italy to Washington so i made it up**)

and i started thinking of your body all over me like last night. The way your lips felt over my body and i mean ALL over my body.

Can you imagine that, i can.

Love your sweet

Princess x0x

I pressed send and then leant back on the fluffy sofa, sometimes i wish i could sleep it would be alot more easy for me. I hopped off the sofa and walked over to the bar. The bar attendent was a Male, human infact. The people who work on the plane dont know were vampires so i have to put like yellow contacts on so my eyes go a browny colour. I leant forward on my bar stool so my D cups where resting on the bar. Being short has its advantages. The bar is a bout seven foot and has stool but the stools are quite short, and me being only 5''8 dosnt help. The bar attendent was staring at my breasts btu snapped otu of it when i did an unesessery cough.

'cosa ti piacerebbe? Posso ottenere qualcosa' um i swear he just said he can get me anything. Does he not see the Volturi Necklace and Bracelet im wearing.

'dammi sesso sulla spiaggia' i love that drink Sex on the Beach i mean i have had sex ont he beach and the drink dosnt sum up what it feels like. Phwar.

He handed me the drink and i grabbed it and jumped off of the stool and went into the bedroom to change otu of my red cloak. I sipped my drink as i walked through my wardrobe.

Thats when i saw it, the most awsome outfit ever for my first day at Forks High. You see im gunna hve to feed off of animals so im living in a huge red and white mansion just outside of town in the forest, parrently its near the Cullens house so thats simple. The other twist is today is my first day at school, i arrive at four in the morning, get to my house, set my house up, get hunt, change into my outfit for school along with my Volturi necklace and Bracelet, get into my car, make an entrance, go to school while getting gorped at by the male population of forks. Thats my day.

When i had gottan ready, today i was wearing my white Hollister top with the seagull in the corner, that with tight skinny jeans that are like a second skin, paired with Red 8'' peep toe heels with a bow at the back. My bag, sunglasses and leather jacket are Gucci, even though I don't need sunglasses here cause it dosnt rain I need them for when I get out my car so the new vampires don't recognize me, well they will because of my Volturi crest but hey its worth a shot.

After I got ready I grabbed the keys to my red Bugatti Veyron and sped off to Forks High. As I was getting closer go school I could hear people's thought's about the Cullen's.

_I so want to shag Edward, he looks like a good fuck – _EWW gross why would they send me here of all places.

_Oh shit now that is a nice car Rosalie is gunna be jealous I bet Carlisle will buy me one- _ah ha Carlisle's children the Cullen's.

I pulled into the lot and I could see I had by far the nicest car here, second best was a silver Volvo, there was five people stood next to the car im guessing they where the Cullen's. I parked opposite the Volvo and turned the engine off, the windows are so dark they wouldn't be able to see in even if they had vampire vision. I stepped out and I could hear gasps going around the car park and a few growls from the Cullen's, I just smiled and went around the car to grab my bag. When I had locked the car up I strutted over to the Cullen's winked and blew them a kiss making sure that they could see my crest.

_Oh shit Volturi- _the bronze haired one said, he must be Edward

_Haha I knew it I had a vision just like this_- the short pixie one said, she can tell the future so that's Alice

_I hope where gunna fight I wanna kill some bad ass vampire_- the big on who was holding on to the blonde one said so that's Emmett

_Ah shes pretty no shes georgous, I need to be friend with her. WAIT was that the Volturi logo._- the vain blonde but beautiful one that is Rosalie

_I can only feel Smug, confidence and Sexy ? coming of her_- so that leaves Jasper.

Let the games begin…..

**A/N how do you like it… I don't mind if I get bad review I just wanna know if I should carry on so… you see that blue button that's says REVIEW click it click it you know you wanna… CLICK IT, CLICK IT….CLICK IT KNOW \/ \/ CLICK IT \/ \/ YES IT THER CLICK \/ **


	2. testa cazzo

A/N im back I didn't get any reviews but I thought I would do a second chapter to give people more of a taster

Bella POV

I walked to the main office to get my timetable. When I got there I realised the receptionist was male, yay I can dazzle him.

'Hello, im Isabella Volturi im here to get my timetable.' I said in my sweetest voice it took me ages learning just that but I cant speak that much English that pretty much it, but in my eyes where saying 'Fuck me'. He looked up from his work and I could see he must of only just graduated from here and needed a job.

'Well hello, here you go. Anything else you need from me' he did have quite a nice body and a deep voice; if I wasn't mated to Caius I would well tap that.

'Thanks see you around' i used my seductive voice now that's pretty much the only English I know. I leant over the counter and full on kissed him on the lips and before he could respond I pulled away and walked out with a smirk plastered onto my lips.

I looked at my timetable and smiled. I have the same home room as the Cullen's.

I walked into home room with my sunglasses still down and my jacket on, I got wolf whistles from all the boys and someone slapped my ass. I whipped round and slapped him on the cheek and told him if he ever touches me again I will hurt him of course I said this in Italian so he didn't understand me.

I went up to the tutor and gave him my slip to sign. He was about forty and he still looked me up and down. Once it was signed, I looked around the desks to see where I should sit that's when I saw it a space next to the blonde bombshell Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Perfect. I walked down the aisle with everyone's eyes on me, I looked at Rosalie and gave her my sweetest smile she picked her bag off the chair and put it on the floor. When I sat down everyone gasped apart from the Cullen's what is there problem. When the teacher started giving the same speech he had probably perfected over the years. I thought I would go through people minds and see what I can dig up bout the Cullen's;

_What the hell the Cullen's never talk to anyone and Rosalie is always so hostile why does she get to sit next to them- _a girl in the row in front of ours thought, ok so the Cullen's seclude people out of there group and don't talk to anyone.

_Ah god I wonder if Rosalie and the new girl would have a threesome with me know that would be hot- _a boy who was sat next to the girl in front thought, know that is just plain wrong.

_Edward I know you can hear me so don't even think about blocking me out, I think Bella is very powerful since she is in the Volturi. So we shouldn't get on the bad side of her-_ it hink it was Jasper who thought that, WAIT Edward can read minds. Um I think I will unblock my mind and talk to Edward.

_Hey Edward hes right ya know you really shouldn't get on the bad side of me! _He looked so shocked it was unbelievable, then something clicked and he realised we could have convosations together without people listening.

_Ok the Princess, what other powers do you have part from Mind reading cause I know for a fact that Afton can read minds so they wouldn't need another mind reader._

_Well Eddie Boy, I am in fact the Princess of the Volturi and I mated to Caius. Um to answer you question I can basically think of a power and I could have it._ He looked at me with his eyes really wide, I just smirked and turned around to the teacher.

'okay, since home room today is an hour long because you have new tutor reps, I would like you all to stand up and say your name and something intresting. Lets start with the front and move to the back.'

Turns out the two people infront of me and Rosalie are called Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, I watched as Edward stood up and looked around as all the boys glared at him.

'hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I have two brothers and two sisters but where all adopted.' Wow simple. Next was Emmett.

'hi, my name is Emmett Cullen and no I don't take steroids and Im going out with Rosalie.' I laughed when he said about the steroids but it was more in my head which made Edward laugh as well, but then when he said bout dating Rosalie everyone gasped and he said they where not blood related. Next was Jasper.

'Hello, my name is Jasper Hale and im dating Alice.' That's when the whispers started saying stuff like how wrong it was and stuff. Next Alice.

'Hi, my Name is Alice Cullen, im dating Jasper and Im a shopaholic.' I rolled my eyes at her. Rosalie was up next.

'Hey my name is Rosalie Hale, Jasper is my twin and im dating Emmett' she said all this in the most bored tone I think was possible which made me laugh, oh shit im up. Oh no I cant speak English

_Edward tell them I cant speak English I can think and write it I just cant say it._

'um sir she dosnt speak English she's Italian, do you want me to translate ?' why did he have to say the translate bit.

'ciao il mio nome è Isabella Volturi, vivo a Volterra, in Italia e mio padre è un buon amico di Carlisle Cullen. oh Non tradurre questo ma la testa cazzo' i spoke fluently.

'she says, Hi my name is Isabelle Volturi, i live in Volterra in Italy and my father is friends with Carlisle. Which is my father' he glared at me at the end for callign him a dick head but hey he is a testa cazzo.

Then the bell went and we left for our first lesson!

FUN !

A/N you know you want to REVIEW so go on click the button and REVIEW xx \/

\/


End file.
